Benutzer:Black Sun
Willkommen auf Black Suns Benutzerseite! Bild:A_l_uc01.gif |- | 75px Dieser User interessiert sich für Yoda. |- | 75xpx Dieser User interessiert sich für Darth Nihilus. |- | Dieser User fühlt sich den Grauen Jedi hingezogen. |- | 75xpx Dieser User hätte gern ein J-Typ 327 Nubian in der Garage. |- | 75xpx Dieser User wäre gern Pilot eines Sith-Jägers. |- | 75xpx Dieser User würde gern auf Corellia leben. |- | 75xpx Dieser User unterstützt die Qualitätsoffensive der Jedipedia.' |- | 75px '''Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen ''Ari und der Nummer 220-018-359.' |} __TOC__ Ich über mich Mein Name ist Daniel, ich bin 18 Jahre alt, und wohne im mehr oder weniger schönen Süd Sachsen-Anhalt. Im Moment bin ich hauptberuflich mit meiner Schulausbildung beschäftigt. In meiner Freizeit, die mir noch bleibt, beschäftige ich mich meist passiv, um entspannen zu können. Ich durchforste das Worldwide Web nach meinen Interessen, chatte, spiele (vorzugweise Action- und Rennspiele), höre Musik, hauptsächlich US-Rap, dt. Rap und Drum'n'Bass, oder schaue Filme, u.a. Komödien wie Reine Nervensache oder Actionfilme wie Snatch oder Bube Dame König Gras, und natürlich die Star Wars-Filme. Jedipedia ist für mich eine erstklassige Gelegenheit, tiefer ins Star Wars-Universum einzutauchen, mich zu informieren, und Gedanken auszutauschen, und, sofern es mein Wissensstand erlaubt, auch selbst zur Erweiterung dieses Portals beizutragen. Was mich an Star Wars fasziniert Star Wars spielt in einer fantastischen Welt, die mich jedes Mal wieder überwältigt, wenn ich in sie eintauche, sei es durch Filme, Bücher oder PC-Spiele. Egal, was sich gerade abspielt, man ist fasziniert davon, wie durchdacht und detailverliebt die Szenerie modelliert ist, wie lebensnah und doch fremd die Lebewesen im Star Wars-Universum sind, und mit welcher Fantasie diese gigantische Welt geschaffen wurde, mit jedem Planeten, jeder Technologie und jedem Bewohner der verschiedensten Planeten. Und so fern dieses Szenario erscheint, ist man doch erstaunt, wie nah sich die verschiedenen Konflikte an der Realität bewegen, und man scheint sich hervorragend mit verschiedensten Charakteren identifizieren zu können, als seien sie direkt dieser Welt entsprungen. Jeder, der sich mit Star Wars beschäftigt, findet mindestens einen Interessenpunkt, und ist sofort an die Geschichte um Anakin, Luke, Han Solo und Yoda gefesselt. Was George Lucas mit diesem Epos geschaffen hat, ist einfach unglaublich, und man kann diese Leistung gar nicht genug anerkennen, diese Momente, die man mit Star Wars verbindet, und die Begeisterung. Meine Mitarbeit an der Jedipedia Statistik Ich habe '''Black Sun' Artikel bearbeitet und Black Sun Artikel erstellt. Zum ersten mal habe ich einen Artikel am Black Sun bearbeitet, und zuletzt am Black Sun. Mein Lieblings-... im Star Wars-Universum Thema *PC-Spiele *weitere Themen folgen noch, sobald ich tiefer in die verschiedenen Themenbereiche eingetaucht bin .. Episode Ich finde, dass alle Episoden absolut gelungen sind, und man auch alle zu gleichen Teilen anerkennen sollte. Nichts desto trotz gibt es Episoden, die mir besonders gefallen: *Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung - meine meistgesehene Episode, und wirklich klasse gemacht *Episode III: Die Rache der Sith - Die Special Effects dieser Episode sind nicht zu toppen, außerdem fehlt es nicht an Action *Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung - Das originale Original, überzeugt mit klasse Story, viel Action und Nostalgie-Faktor Figur Auch hier haben mehrere Charaktere meine Sympathie errungen: *Yoda - dieser grüne Kraftzwerg schafft es immer wieder, durch seine Jedi-Künste zu überraschen, und ist als Charakter der Filme nie langweilig geworden *Darth Nihilus - auch wenn dieser Sith nicht in der Zeit der sechs Filme lebte, finde ich ihn und seine Fähigkeiten und Ausstrahlung einfach faszinierend Raumschiff/-fahrzeug *J-Typ 327 Nubian *Sith-Jäger *Executor *TIE Hunter Waffe *DXR-6 Disruptorgewehr *DC-17m Waffensystem *Lichtpeitsche Musik *Duel of the Fates - Episode I *Padme's Ruminations - Episode III *Cantina Band - Episode IV *The Imperial March - Episode V *Final Duel - Episode VI Meine Star Wars-Artefakte thumb|right|Dieses Poster ziert bald mein Zimmer Filme *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung *Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Star Wars Clone Wars I *Star Wars Clone Wars II CDs *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung *Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter PC-Spiele *Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast *Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy *Battlefront *Battlefront 2 eBooks *Encyclopedia Galactica *Der Kampf des Jedi *Der Pakt von Bakura *Entführung nach Dathomir *Galaxy of Fear *Kristallstern *Schatten der Vergangenheit *Schatten des Imperiums *Skywalkers Rückkehr Sonstiges * diverse kleine Star Wars-Modelle von LEGO * LEGO Technic AT-AT, lauffähig, ziert heute noch mein Regal more to come ... Wie die Überschrift schon sagt, so eine Benutzerseite ist schließlich nie fertig, und man kann immer gespannt auf Neues sein ;)